Slipped Away
by XxdimahxX
Summary: A NAITLYN STORY! I HOPE U LIKE IT!


Slipped Away

*I do not own anything but the plot! Not that I can own Naitlyn I wish I could *

*this is in Caitlyn's POV*

It was almost a year since Nate and I started going out, we were as happy as two people could get! I was sitting in the recording studio watching Nate, Shane, and Jason sing their hearts out; it is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! They were perfect! They sang every single note and every single lyric. I couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later, Nate came out of the studio and toward me; he hugged me tightly and said "what did you think of the song?" I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful brown eyes "why do you even ask? Don't you know it's perfect yourself?" I said after a long silence. He smiled down at me "I love you". I looked up at him while hugging him "I love you more" was all I could say.

I feel like he's hiding something from me, something big, he's been telling me he loved me every second of everyday, not that I don't like it, but it isn't really him. I love him as much as I can so I won't tell him about it.

After school the next day, I went to his house and couldn't find him anywhere. "Where's Nate?" I asked big rob, their bodyguard, "he's out with his parents, want to leave a message?" he had answered. "sure, tell him I came looking for him, as soon as he gets home tell him to come to my house" big rob nodded, then said "message sent!" I smiled at him, waved, and then left.

I put on my iPod's headphones and started listening to a little music to get my mind out of it, just then I felt my phone vibrating, I picked it up, and looked at the caller id, it was Shane, but why would Shane call me?

I answered and heard their music blasting in the background and Nate was singing his heart out, then the music stopped and everyone clapped, "HEEELLOOOOO?" I screamed into the phone, but there was no answer. He must have called by mistake. I let it go and continued walking home.

I sat in my room waiting for Nate to call me back, I was getting a little worried so I called him and Jason had answered "hello" Jason said into the phone "umm.. Hey Jason this is Caitlyn, where is Nate?" I said with a little worry in my voice, he sighed then answered by saying "he's a little busy right now, I'll let him call you when he's free" now I'm POSTIVE they are hiding something from me, and now that I know they are, I have to know what!

About an hour later, I got an email from Nate saying he wanted to meet me at my favorite coffee shop downtown at 8, that was a half hour later, so I started getting ready for him, he liked seeing me dressed up. I was so excited to see him; I wanted to know what he did in his very busy day!

As soon as I got to the coffee shop, I saw him sitting at our table waiting for my arrival, I sneaked up behind him, and then hugged him a big hug, and he looked up and smiled the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

We sat down, and started talking about our festive days without each other "we went to the recording studio and recorded another song my dad thinks will be a hit!" he told me really excited, " what about you what have you done?" he then asked me, I pretended to think then laughed, I realized I hadn't done anything but look for him! "Umm… school, homework, I went to your house to look for you, big rob was very nice to me, as always, and told me he'd tell you I stopped by" I said after a while.

He looked around a little and when he spotted his brothers he kissed my forehead and started speaking again, but this time was different because he was very serious about it, "Caity, listen I need to challenge you if you do it I'll love you forever!" he said, I got really excited so I screamed "what?" right to his face, he looked down and smiled then looked at me and said "we'd spend tomorrow apart no communications, no seeing each other, ok?" I looked at him a bit confused but decided he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, so I accepted, I went over to him and kissed and hugged him for as long as I could. I went out of the coffee shop smiling, going back home.

I went to my bedroom, and called Mitchie, my friend from camp, and we started talking, "what are you doing?" was the first thing I said when she picked the phone up, she giggled "nothing… just sitting in my bedroom a little bored, and you?" I was a little shocked. "THE EXACT SAME THING!" I almost screamed into the phone, she started laughing again and said "Caitlyn, I really miss you! Are you going to camp this year? Because I'm going, I hope you are too". I smiled but then said "since you're going I think I'm going too". Later on I heard her yawn, I giggled, and she realized I noticed and laughed back "I think I should go to sleep" was what she told me after she finally stopped laughing. I smiled to myself and hung up the phone. I looked at my watch, it was almost midnight, I hadn't realized we were talking on the phone for a long time, I decided I should go to sleep too.

I woke up at 11:30 the next day; it was Saturday, the best day of the week, the day I can sleep till any hour I like. It was good I lost a quarter of my day, now I don't have to wait a whole day! I went down the stairs, to the kitchen, to make some food; I was as hungry as an old man who was lost in the desert. I found a plate of eggs and a note, I read the note carefully, it said:

_Dear Caitlyn,_

_I went to work today because one of the weekend workers was sick and I went to fill in for her, you didn't wake up when I left so these are your eggs, put them in the microwave for 45 seconds and they'd be ready!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I did what she said, I put the plate in the microwave and waited for the beeping, a minute passed by and it still didn't beep, I went to check on it and found out I pressed 45 minutes instead on seconds. I shut it off immediately, luckily the eggs were alright! I sat down on the table and started munching down on it.

When I was finally done, I washed the plate, dried it and put it back on the shelf.

I went to the TV, as soon as I switched it on, a connect 3 song that has Nate as the lead was on, is this going to be any harder?

I changed the channel right away, I found the Oprah show, she had something about Avril Lavigne, I kept watching it, and it helped pass the time.

When the show ended I was back to boredom! I signed into messenger, I found Mitchie online, we started chatting, then we switched to video call, we passed another hour by.

I got a phone call from Laura, she wanted to meet me at the mall, I was bored so why not!

When we got to the mall we shopped a little then went to the movie theater there, we watched The Last Song, we had a nice time, and by then it was 7:00. "I'm kinda hungry how bout you?" Laura had asked. I felt my stomach mumble so I nodded "sure why not".

We went to a restaurant I've never hear of before, it was called the café; Laura liked it so much so I said why not!

We ate the most amazing food I ever tasted; she had a right to like it so much!

It was almost 9:00 when I got home, her car wasn't parked so she must still be at work.

As I got into the house I felt a little sleepy, I left my mom a note telling her thank you for the eggs and that I went to sleep, after I scribbled that down, I went up to my little bedroom and crashed on my bed.

I slept like a baby that night, but I woke up too early from excitement it was 6:00. I was supposed to wait till 8 so I can go see Nate.

I went to the kitchen yet another time to find another note from my mom saying the same thing she said last time, but this time I had bacon, not eggs.

I ate it all up, washed the plate and put it back on the shelf.

I signed in my email to check if I got anything new.

0 new messages was what I got flashing in front of me.

I googled Nate, and started looking at his beautiful face.

I watched a little TV after that and then it was 8:00.

I went up to my room, changed my clothes, brushed my hair, and went down the stairs to go see Nate.

I went down to his street to find Big Rob where he usually is. But this time, he was sleeping.

I let myself in, since Nate actually expected me. I went into his house and found his family sitting in a sad circle without him. "Where's Nate?" was all I could ask, he usually was with his family.

"He is in his bedroom" Shane had answered.

I went up to his room to find him lying there on the bed, I ran up to him, and I found a note on his chest.

_You did it Caity! Now can you do it every day? I will always love you_

_Nate _

I touched his heart, there was no heartbeat. He was dead.

"NOO" I started screaming, I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my face.

He was the only one who could understand me.

He was the reason I lived.

And now he has SLIPPED AWAY, without a goodbye kiss or at least a goodbye hug.

I turned around to find Shane standing there, "it's okay" was what he said to me, he then came up to me and hugged me tightly "Nate told me to give you this".

I was shocked by his words.

"Did Nate know he was dying?" was the 1st thing I said to Shane.

"Yes, yes he did, we all did, he had cancer, and he wanted to tell you but we didn't let him, we needed to see if you could live without him, we wanted to…"

"I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HIM! I ONLY DID THAT STUPID DARE SO HE WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER!" I interrupted.

"But Caitlyn.."

"NO BUTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!"

"What…"

I slammed the door shut before he could say anything else.

I ran home, wrote my mom a note saying:

MOM,

I love you so much but I'm so sorry I have to leave; I'm leaving to Mitchie house, she's the only person who knows what it feels like losing a loved one, as soon as I recover from this misery I promise I'll come back.

Love you,

Caitlyn

I went to live with Mitchie, and I couldn't recover, I tried to kill myself a few times, but in the end I returned home, I realized even though I don't have Nate right next to me, he would always be in my heart.


End file.
